japer high sercert agent
by kylewood5454678
Summary: a human looks to be a exchange student to alpha and omega planet and then turned into a test subject for the U.S millitary and i dont want any mean comments if you dont have nice comments to say i dont want to hear it and there is another OC
1. sercert agent

**alpha and omega high school**

* * *

Hi my name is kyle. I have brown eyes with light green mixed and wearing lose blue jeans with a grey long shirt and have Niki Grey with a red on the side of my shoes.

that was me but now I am wolf freak with brown fur and the same colored eyes.I mean fur like come on they had to make me a lab rat well telling you this wont do anything let me explain everything OK.

I just got back from a normal boring school day and went on the computer to sign up to become a exchange student to go to the planet called dog planet with wolfs but other people are calling it the furry planet.

Here and there we hate each other, like no kidding.

I just started to finish the forum but when I did. I got a email saying that you have become one of the most famous people on the planet welcome abroad Noobie.

I then realize that I am in deep shit.

crap I been recruited to the military.

Then smoke when through the windows and I started to fall asleep and then I woke up and found me in a chair tied up.

There was a guy in a black suit.

"What do you want ?"

"easy I want you to sign this and everything will be very easy for you"

"look i don't want to sign anything OK"

"well you are going to have to"

"I wont do it I wont be a test subject for you guys!"

"look you are starting to pis me off and you don't want me me mad!"

"If you don't you're family will die!"

"why would you kill my family they have nothing to do with this!" I SAY WITH SADNESS.

"we are special force of military we do anything to complete are mission"

"fine I will sign it but i want to see my family get out of here alive got it!"

"you got it"

I then sign the papers.

"alight send his parents out"

right when i see my parents walk out they where shot down.

i scream 'NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO !"

I then started to cry.

I cryed and cryed entill I had no water in my eyes.

I look at the guy who order the soldiers to kill my parents with tiers coming down my eyes while what is left.

"WHY WHY DID YOU KILL THEM" with sadness in my in my voice.

"well welcome to the special forces kid"with pleasser in his voice"

"how could injoy killing people"

"I dont have to tell you"

I then felt a shot in my back like a needle going through my bones and skin.

"OOWWWWWWWWW!"

I then felt very tired and then fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2 new life new beginnings

**helo this is another chapter**

* * *

I then wake up with my neck hurting and with pain like I just got stabbed.

I then look around and felt like I was smarter, stronger,faster, better at everything.

but then I noticed that the room I was in was not mine and I have no memory of what I am or who I am and who is my family all I remember is my room that is it.

I then went to look for the bathroom to wash my face and when I look in the mirror. then a shot of pain came through my body and I just saw these people dieing and i just started to scream in the bathroom and these wolfs came in the bathroom and ask "what is worng son"

"son?"

"do you know who I am"

"of course we do you are,are son"

but for some risen I don't believe them.

"ok"

"are you alright you don't seem yourself"

"I am fine don't worry"

i just played along and hope to figure this out.

"ok we will figure this out when you get back to school"

"oh ok. But there is nothing wrong with me"

"get dressed now you are going to be late for your new school"

"ok"

I get dressed with a lose blue jean with a slim t-shirt.

"come on you will be late for school Kyle"

So Kyle is my name

i went outside to the bus stop and wait for the bus to pick me up as I wait there was this grey wolf.

you know what I might make new friends maybe they can help me out.

so I walk up to him and said

"hello my name is Kyle. So what is your name."

"Hello my name is Humphrey"

"well so are you waiting for the bus to"**that is me talking.**

"yeah"

"you know what I am getting tiered of the small talk ok"

"well what do you want to talk about"

"I don't know um girls like what girl do you like"

"Hey I am not telling you that one"

"Alright we won't"

then everything got really quit and kinda uh like a moment where you get stuck in a elevator with strangers and get that feeling you know.

Then the bus came after a few minutes right after the convocation.

I then got in the bus and sat by myself.

and waited for the bus to stop but then the bus stop At a big house and a golden wolf came on and a white did.

as I am watching I heard some talk with those to girl and focus on what they are saying.

"hey do you see that new guy"

"yeah Kate I guess Garth has a new person to beat up on."

"well anyways I am going to sit next to him he is looking lonely"

"really lily"

"yeah why not"

"if your boyfriend finds out he is going to kill his ass"

"don't worry Kate"

" If he does not know won't hurt"

" and besides he is kinda cute"

"lily just be careful"

"I will Kate"

as I was looking out the bus window I notice thee was a white wolf coming towards me.

" Um is it ok if I sit here"

"yeah sure"

"do you mind telling me your name"

"Kyle"

"well Kyle I am Lilly"

"nice to meet you Lilly"

we talk and talk entill the bus bus drop us off at the school.


	3. Chapter 3:RAVE PARTY PART 1

RAAAVVVEEEE PPPPAAAAARRRRTTTYYY

* * *

As I get out of the bus talking to Lilly this wolf with red fur and a nother one with black fur looked at me with a mean glare like he is going to kill me like no thinking.

As I walk away saying bye to Lilly the black wolf came to me saying

"why are you talking to my girl friend"with a mean tone.

"look I did not know that was your girlfriend I wont talk to her anymore"

"wait you are new here ?"

"hey Garth we have a new guy here"

"we do. Well lets teach him a lesson and show Him who is boss"

"Teach who and yes I am new here"

"you of course who else"

"yeah"

"shut up jet"

"ok Garth"

"look I dont want trouble"

"oh dont worry there wont enlse you fight back"

Then Garth throw a punch at me and it felt like a mountain coming at me and it felt like Satan killing me over and over again.

I then got back up and got ready to fight like for my life.

"hey we might have a fighter here"

"yeah"

"what did I say jet"

"shut up"

"YEAH SO DO IT !"

Then jet throw a punch and for some risen my body just flip jet in the air on it's own and jet landed on his ass.

"wow that was cool and how did I do that"

"I dont know but you wish you hadn't done that"

"hey Garth can I beat this guy to show him who's the top dog"

"no I would show him that but when i am done with him yeah"

"got it"

But then my body Was frozen.

SO Garth beat the crap out of me.

"wow this is a perfect way to have a first day at school"I say in my head.

As I got up a shot of pain went through my body and there was images that went through my head.

then a human showed up in my head.

"who was that"

I say in my head.

I wont worry about it right now i have to get to my new class.

I walk to the front entrench of the school.

Now where do i go. great i have no idea where to go. fuck this sucks.

then the bell rung.

everyone was walking fast or running some where.

I just stud there hoping some one would help me.

"um.. HELO do you need help"a female voice.

I look for the voice but did not find it.

"um.. up here.

I then look up at the stairs and it was a yellow wolf.

"you look lost"

"yeah I can't find the right way to go"

"well you have to go to the office to get your schecdel"

"thanks but I dont know where that is"

"I will show you is that ok"

"and do you mind me asking what happen to your face"

"OH this I just got my butt kick by a red wolf and a wolf named jet"

"MAN THOSE IDIOTS" in a angry tone.

"I can't believe i am going out with one of them"

"going out with who"

"don't worry"

"ok lets get you set up for school"

WE started to walk to the main office we talk and talk.

"so what is you name"

"who me"

"yes you silly who else am I talking to"

"my name is kye"

"well kyle my name is ashely"

"well ashely..."

"ah here you go this is the main office"

"um.. thanks"

"no problem"

SHe then walk away and i notice that the other guys where drooling

"why are the guys drooling like that it is so weird"

I then knocked on the door.

"come in"

i then walked in and tuck a seat.

"oh helo you must be the new guy kyle wood right"

"yes ma'am"

"well manned"

"thank you ma'am"

"ok here is the paper for you and your classes"

"thank you ma'am"

I then walk away looking for the class I need to go to.

I just stud there not knowing where to go.

"you know what I should have ask her where my class is.

Then Lilly showed up.

"hey kyle"

I then look and started to walk away.

"kyle wait up"

I started to walk away faster and faster.

then Lilly started to run at me but before I could act she gripped my arm.

"hey kyle i just want to talk."

Right when i turned around she saw my face and her face got really angry like no kidding I have never seen a girl get angry like that and this is my first time seeing a girl angry.

"WHY THAT DUMB ASS. HE PISS ME OFF SO MUCH !" in a angry tone.

"Look LIlly i can't talk to you right now, you boyfriend jet will kick my ass if I do and my face still hurt's after that."

"Look don't worry I will talk to my boyfriend ok kyle"

"ok"

but i do not trust her and I look around and did not find jet anywhere around me.

"hey Lilly"

"yeah kyle what is it"

"Um.. I need help finding my class"

I then showed her the papers of my classes.

"oh you have my classes well first period."

"fellow me"

"ok Lilly"

But i still was on my guard looking for jet.

the bell ring.

"holy crap we are late kyle"

then Lilly toke me hand and we started to run to our class.

but right when we past a corner.

There was jet.

"crap this is not going to be good"

I say in my head.

we finally get to our class.

"Lilly you have not been late before"

The teacher said.

"sorry ms.T"

"and who is that Lilly"

"OH that is ms.T kyle"

"oh ok"

"Lilly who is your friend"

"Oh mis.T this is kyle a new student"

"well interdoce youself"

"yes ms.T"

"I will let this go LIlly but please dont ever let this happen again"

"yes Ma'aM"

"Well interdoce yourself"

I then walk to the chalk board and wright me name on the broad.

"my name is kyle as you can see on the broad."

"what else do I say ms.T"

"What do you like or what do you like to do for fun"

I just look at here with a face saying I don't know.

"alright just sit down but where to put you"

"ha sit next to LIlly and kate"

"Yes Ms.T"

I then walk towards kate and Lilly and sat in the middle of them.

"OH kyle this is my sis"

"helo"

I then leaned towards Lilly saying

"what is here name"

"look if you want to know my name why did'nt you just say so"

"I dont know"

"I just thought it would be weird"

"kyle would you like to go to a party"Lilly said.

"LILLY!"

"is there a problem over there"Ms.T said.

"oh no no no Ms.T"Kate said with a worry in here eyes.

"I am watching you kate"

Ms.T said

as I watch Ms.T and then she went back to her desk and started to do grading or whatever teachers do.

"No Lilly he cant go it is the only places we can get away form are boyfriends"

"dont worry kate I will watch him"

"hey I am not a pet you know"

"be quiet dog"

"hey not nice"

"Lilly do something"

"Be quit dog'

"great just great she is treating me like a dog"

"OH I am so sorry kyle"

Lilly said.

" but kate can he please go"

"FIne because you wont stop asking"

"yeeee you are going kyle"

"whow who."

"I am in some deep crap"I said in my head.

"wait for us at the front of the school"

"ok Lilly"

everything was nice entill launch time.

I went to the launch and found some money in my pants and went to the trucks to buy some food.

I then bought a sandwich and a soda.

but then jet came and Garth came.

"hey there buddy"

"um... Hi there jet"I say scared.

"what are you eating there"

"Um a sandwich"

"oh cool"

he then gripped my sandwich and through it and gripped my soda and through that to.

"this sucks balls"I say in my head.

"OH what did I say about my girlfriend"

"um dont talk to her"

"that is right, but what did you do"

"but i did not talk to her she talk to me"

"I dont care dont ever look at her or even touch her got it"

He then gripped my nick and started to chock me.

"hey jet let go of kyle"Lilly said.

"Fine what ever you say babe"

"Don't babe me"

"let go of him now"

He Then throw me down the stairs and i fell down rolling and flying in the air and i hit the poll really hard.

"Jet why did you do that"

"none of your buiness"

When I was on the ground I saw jet walking away but his face said other wise it had a look where I am not done with you yet look.

but the day went fast and school ended and I went to the front of the school and wait like 2 to 3 minutes for kate and Lilly to pick me up.

then a sports car came up but I did not know what sports car it was.

"hey kyle get on"Lilly said.

BUt there was a nother wolf but it was yollow.

I then got in the car and we drove off.

"Hey do I know you."I said

"yes I am the wolf that showed you the main office is."

"OH yeah thanks for that."

"anyways,hey kyle have you been to a rave party before"Lilly said.

"No i have not,What is that"

"It is a cool party"

"oh ok"

"we are almost there girls"kate said.

We stopped and there was lots of people and people wearing clothes that make other girls half naked.

and guys who had no shirts on.

"hey girls I think kyle is not dressed right"Ashely said.

"you are right"lilly said.

"uh oh"I said in my mind.

they then toke off my shirt and made me go into a dressing room and handed me some clothers and there were nieon coolers but just pants no shirt.

"hey where is my shirt"

"oh you are not going to need a shirt.

"Um ok"

I then walked out with out a shirt.

"wow girls He does not look like he has muscil with a shirt on girls but he does have musocil with out a shirt girls ."Kate said

we then went to the rave party.

we gave them the tickets and headed in.

it was really dark but there was cool lights it left me speech less, it was like wow that is the only way to explain it.

but i saw some girls looking at me weird.

"hey Lilly"

"yeah Kyle"

"those girls are looking at me weird"

"they like you kyle. go talk to them"

then Ashely was getting mad

"dont tell me you are getting mad because he is talking to other girls Ashely."kate said.

"stay out of it kate"

"Oh oh ok Ashely"

I then went to the girls and music was starting to play

the song was high by DJ splash.

* * *

**SORRY GUYS I WAS GOING TO FINISH BUT THE Battery was almost out  
**


	4. Party rave part 2

**This is the rave party part 2. oh this chapter might be boring.**

* * *

As I walk up to the group of girls wearing that nion sexy rave are three of them one is wearing red neon,and a nother one is wearing green neon, the last one is wearing a pink neon and also she has huge boobs like no kidding.

as I get close I was going to say something but they said something before I said anything.

"Hey there hottie. Whats you name"the green neon girl said

"Kyle" with a nervise sound

the three girls walk up to me like they want to make out or have sex And it kinda works on me.

"We'll would you like to go to the back with us"in a sexy tone the red neon girl said.

"uuuhhh i..d..on..t kn..ow"

"there is no need to be nervise. It would be like haven."The pink neon girl said.

but then she went to my ear and nipped my ear softly.

i then felt something hard.

"ooohhhhh nnnno this is not good"I say in my mind.

i then look for Lilly and Kate and Ashely.

i found them but they did not look happy.

**kate,Lilly, Ashely Pov**

"what do those girls think they are doing"Lilly said.

"don't tell me you are falling in love with Kyle"Kate said.

"I'm not"

"oh you are Lilly"Ashley said.

"hey Ashely you should not be talking, it look like you are falling in love with Kyle also" Kate said.

"and how do you know that"

"easy you were getting upset when Kyle was going to talk to other girls"Kate said.

"you know what just shut up Kate"Ashely said.

**Kyle Pov**

"I just need you to follow us"the green neon girl said.

But then Kate and Lilly,Ashely came at me looking mad like really mad.

"we'll this is going be a fun Party, woo"I say in my head.

"Kyle need you to come with us"Kate said.

"who is this Kyle, you girlfriend"the pink neon girl said.

"what no no no no, she is not my girlfriend"

"so I don't see why you girls would be upset if we take him"the green neon girl said.

then Kate,Lilly,Ashely gripped my arm and pulled the left one and the neon chicks gripped the right one and started to pull me but right when the were about to rip my arms off the speakers went on.

"listen everyone humans are coming in"the com said.

then the girls stopped pulling my arms off.

"thank god for the humans."I said in my head.

but everyone was all like ah this sucks.

"what is wrong Lilly,Kate,Ashely."

"it is these humans they are no fun they makes things boring"Lilly said.

"you bet they do"Kate said with anger.

"dam I won't talk about humans to her anymore like I ever did I was thinking about asking her what are humans but I will just have to ask Lilly or Ashely"I say in my mind.

I get close to Lilly and say quietly in her ear

"what is a human"

"follow me and I will tell you"

i then follow Lilly to a corner.

"please tell me you know what a human is"

"no I don't Lilly"

"hahahahahahaha"

"it is not funny Lilly"

"ok ok"

"so what is a human"

"a human is a race we found on a planet called earth"

then a shot of pain came through like lighting.

then there we pics of people.

this human was on the computer looking up for something then Smoke came through The windows and everything went dark.

i then fall to my knees and did not know what Lilly was saying over the music.

and past out on the floor

then Lilly just ran off.

**Lilly pov.**

i then saw Kyle fall to his knees.

he then look up at me with pain in his eyes

"KYLE KYLE KYLE ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"

i did not hear anything form him.

i then toke off to get some help.

but there where no guards to be found I then reach for my sell phone and called 911

"helo this is 911 what is the emergency"

"my friend just past out what do I do"

" don't worry help is on the way"

then a car came to pick Kyle up and take him to the hespital.

"don't go I am coming with you"

"ok but don't get in are way understand"

i just nod for a yes.

then the car went to the hospital and drop Kyle off in the hospital room.

i just waited for Kyle to wake up think is he going to be alright I sad in sadness with a tier coming down my eyes after that tier I started to cry.

"why why did this have to happen. Why could it be someone else"

"that is right I need to call Kate"

i dial Kate's number"

"hey Kate"

"Lilly where are you"

"in the hospital"

"alright I am on my way I will just track you phone"

"ok Lilly oh did you tell dad"

" I will call him right now"

i then hang up on Kate looking at Kyle.

"you know what he looks a lot more cute when he is sleeping"I say in my head.

i then fall asleep in the chair.

**Kate,Ashely Pov**

i then noticed Lilly walking with Kyle to a corner.

but then Lilly look like she was going to cry.

Then sirens came up and saw Kyle get taken away by the firemen.

"hey Ashely we need to leave now"

"what happen Kate"

"just get in the car"

"ok Kate"

we then went into my car and toke off

I then toke out my cell phone and then my phone ring before I can dial Lilly's number.

"Kate I am in the hospital with Kyle"

"ok good"

"can you tell dad I am in the hospital with Kyle and going to stay over nigh"

"ok Lilly I will"

i then dialed my dad's number.

ring ring ring.

" Come one answer already"

"hey Kate what is it"

"hey dad look one of Lilly's friends past out in the party and is in the hospital. She is staying over night"

"ok I understand"

"thanks dad"

"so what happen to Kyle Kate"

"we'll Ashely Kyle past out at the party and Lilly is at the hospital with him"

"is he alright"

"well I don't know Ashely we are heading over right now."


	5. Chapter 5:new surprise

New surprise

* * *

**KATE,ASHLEY'S**

After I called my dad I headed towards the hospital to see Kyle and Lilly.

we finally got there and headed in the hospital and went to talk to the person in the front desk.

"um.. Do you have a wolf named Kyle wood here?"Kate said

"let me look"

as I waited for here to check the files.

"ah here we are he is on the 3rd floor"

"thank you"

"Your are welcome miss"

as we walk to the door we were told to go and Ashely was following me.

then we knock on the door.

"is it ok if we head inside?Kate said.

but no answer.

"that is weird"Ashely said.

"but I don't think we should just go in it is just wrong."Ashely said

"who cares ashely"

"but Kate"

but kate had already open the door.

ashely and Kate scream loud and it woke up Lilly and Kyle up.

**Lilly's pov **

i heard a scream and woke up like it was the end of the world.

"Kate Kate stop screaming what's the matter"

"you were lying on too of a human"

"Kate dont be silly. Kyle is not a human but a wolf"

"oh yeah look for you self"

i then turned around and found a human in the bed And got really mad more like pissed.

i then jump at the human and started to choke him.

**KYLES POV.**

i was a little awake but I notice that Lilly was sleeping on my lap.

but then the door opened and kate Ashely screamed.

but then Lilly said

"kate Kate Kate don't be silly Kyle is not a human."

right after I heard that I griped a mirror and look at my self and notice I had skin instead of fur.

Then i look at Lilly and she look pissed and jump at me choking me.

but guards came and toke Lilly off of me.

"where is Kyle you dam human"

"look Lilly it is me Kyle."

"yeah right you. Kyle is a wolf not a pathic human like you"

"oh yeah proof it"Ashely said.

"look at my eyes"

"yeah that is right Lilly Kyle has a different eye color then most wolf's do."Ashely said.

Lilly look at me and look at my eyes.

"ok you got me but I still don't believe you are Kyle"Kate said.

But then smoke came through the windows and guys in black came out the windows.

then images came in my head and everything was clear to me.

but anger came through my body and I saw one and paunch him in the face and his face exploded all over me.

another one through a kick at my head but I doge it and pick him and through him at the wall.

when he was on the ground I gripe his two lags and roped them apart.

then I paunch at one of them and my hand went through his body and I riped whatever I griped inside of him.

but I heard screaming and it was Lilly,Kate and Ashely.

I ran at the two guys and hit there heads together and explode there heads As blood went all over the place.

but then Lilly look at me with blood all over me and my eyes where like a snake eyes but blood shot color eyes.

But Ashely ran away.

"Lilly run away come on!"

but then Kate takes Lilly arm and ranned off.

* * *

**i was bored making this chapter.**


End file.
